Sideline
by doc-sophie
Summary: The new batch of New Directions are on their way to Regionals. Drama between this generation's love team.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, what's wrong?" Tina asked.

"No, nothing…" said Marley.

"Hey girl, if that guy Ryder is hitting on you again, I swear…" says Unique.

"No, it's not that. It's Jake." Marley barely breathed out.

Silence.

"Hey guys! How are you all doing?" Jake said while he entered the choir room. Marley at that point stormed out of the room.

"Hey, you okay? What's wrong?" Jake caught up with Marley.

"You're at it again…" Marley started.

"I'm, at what?" Jake said clueless.

"Don't you know that I feel it every time you screw somebody else?! Don't you know how sad I feel when you go around screwing girls around campus as if it's the most natural thing in the world?" Marley suddenly softened up and looked at Jakes eyes. The moment she let it out she immediately regretted it.

"What are you talking about? I'm not – "

"Don't lie to me!"

Marley took a deep breath and went out of the choir room. She needed to clear her head. She needed to think properly. But the feeling is there. Like a sad piece of rock sitting at the bottom of her heart. She held tighter to her books and pressed on walking.

She suddenly stopped walking and took a deep breath. _Somebody is messing with my head, _she thought. She took another breather. She turned on her heels and strode back to the choir room determined. Jake was still sitting dumbfounded on his chair and thankfully nobody is ganging up on him yet.

"Marley, I can explain. I…" Jake stood up and –

– Marley suddenly kissed him on the lips. Everything froze. The clock stopped ticking, everything went quiet. She touched Jake's chest. Jake was too stunned about what was happening and just when he was about to kiss Marley back she broke the kiss.

"It's okay." Marley suddenly plopped on a chair and looked ahead. "Don't even say a word." Jake closed his mouth and obediently sat beside her.

Santana then entered the choir room and regarded the audience with, "Well, well, well. If it isn't the hottest, blazing new generation of Glee club doomed to failure once again as they headed for Regionals."

"Shut up Santana!" Marley suddenly snapped. She isn't exactly at the mood right now.

"Excuse me? After being a good mentor to you and all the help we've accorded to this team, you have the gall to regard me like that? If I remember correctly, you're the reason why – "

"I said shut up!" Marley barked back.

Everyone was quiet in the choir room. Nobody heard Marley use that kind of tone at anyone, or at all. Before anybody can say anything even Santana, Finn entered the room.

"So, we are going to sing these songs for Regionals and – wait, what's going on here?" Finn asked.

"Well as you know nothing blobber mouth, this ex-lexie just happened to snap back at me and –"

"Just leave us alone Santana." Finn said quietly. He knew what Marley was going through. He caught Jake making out with one of the girls in freshmen under the bleachers the other day. If there's someone who knows what it feels like to be on either side of that situation, it would be him. He shook his head and erased the memories of Quinn from his mind.

Good thing Kurt came around the corner and called Santana out to hang around with the rest of the graduates.

"Okay, as soon as Mr. Schue is here, we'll practice the songs we have for Regionals. Marley, are you up for it?" He taunted the girl. He realized that emotions charge up the best of the songs in history.


	2. The Proposal - Klaine

Blaine: Kurt, you are the love of my life.

Kurt: We're not together Blaine

Blaine: I know, I know. You are in New York and I am in Ohio. But…

(opens a black velvet box in front of Kurt)

(Kurt was up to his toes with excitement and adrenaline at what he is seeing.)

Blaine: I know I am not the best person to be around – or well, when you're not around – and I will always be tempted by things like that and…

(holds Kurts hand)

Blaine: I want to marry you Kurt. You ARE my soulmate. I have never felt this close to anyone at all and… I no longer… feel alone.

(Kurt, in as much as he would like to say YES, he was still waiting for him to pop the question.)

Blaine: Say something.

(Kurt opened his mouth but nothing came out. He was too caught up in the moment and the gold band glistening in front of him.)

(Blaine went down on one knee and – )

Blaine: Kurt Hummel, will you do me the precious honor of being my spouse?

Kurt: How many times do I have to say,

YES.


	3. Fin(n)

Sue Sylvester walked into the choir room while the Glee kids were doing their normal ogling.

"I have come to announce a dreadful news."

Mr. Schue walked just right in with music sheets in his hands and was puzzled as to why Sue was in school.

"What's going on Sue?"

"Finn Hudson is dead."

/dead silence/

Then a roar of different reactions erupted from the youngsters that Mr. Schue literally had to calm them down. He took Sue out of the choir room as some of the girls broke out into crying.

"How can you just march in and tell those kids that news?" William demanded.

"I have my reasons chum, and you better tell his friends about what happened." And she walked away.

Will closed his eyes and went back to the choir room just in time to hear Tina sobbing hysterically into her phone.

"Tina! Who are you talking to?!"

On the other side of the country, Rachel dropped down to her knees at the news. How, why, what… And the news had to come from Ohio, what is going on?!

No, it can't be possible, no. This is untrue, no.

- Then the kettle whistled angrily that Kurt had to run for it before a fire starts to erupt. –

"Rachel, why aren't you… OMG what are you doing on the floor and why are you crying."

"Finn's dead." Rachel broke to the floor.

At the church in the services, Emma went on her way to hand out cookies to people who paid their respects. One by one, the former graduates came and they hugged each other as they went inside. Puck was aghast at what happened and he cannot be talked to coherently.

Rachel then went on striding towards his direction, slapped him and started attacking him with her fists.

"You were there! You were with him all the time! You –"

Santana held her back with one swift arm while Kurt tried to calm her down. Sam went up to Puck and asked him quietly, "Dude, what really happened there?"

When it was Puck's turn to say his Eulogy, he held unto the edges of the brown maple podium as he took a sharp breathe. "All of you think that what happened was mere alcohol poisoning. At least that's what the cops say, what the autopsy said. But you all, do not know anything." He began.

Rachel was seated still at the church while everyone was motioning out of the church. Quinn went up to her and sat by her side.

"If there's one thing I knew about him, he has guts." She began. She handed Rachel some tissues. "I just never thought that he would go down like that so soon."

"He was a hero Quinn." She turned to her. "She was saving this girl from being forced to drink that he kept on drinking the rounds that was for her, until, until…"

"You would have thought that he was just a jerk. But he has always been in love with you. And I heard the girl looked just like you. Nobody wanted what happened. It was an accident. He just chose to be the better guy."

As they parted their embrace, Brody came over to Rachel for the very first time when all of this broke out. They haven't been seeing each other since forever and even if they do, they sure weren't lip-locking least looking at each other at all.

Before Quinn left, she turned and said once more, "You can hold unto the past, but you can move on into the bright lights of your future." And with that she left the church.

Rachel became calm with just Brody's presence. But she held still to herself. Brody gave her a small piece of paper framed into mahogany.

"That, was found in his dorm room."

Rachel took it and cried once again when she saw that it was the star certificate that there was a Finn Hudson out there in the skies.

Brody couldn't keep it and wrapped his arms around Rachel until she sobbed all of her grief away.

At the cemetery, as people placed their respects to Finn one last time by shoveling a small patch of soil untop of the coffin as it is being lowered down, Rachel went up and placed a big red rose tied to two drumsticks together into the pile. Brody held her and they moved along as Finn's mother motioned her last goodbyes too.

Back in the car, behind the wheel, Brody started,

"I am no Finn Hudson. But I will be here for you."

Rachel reached out and held his hand as they drove away.


End file.
